Liberty City:War
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The constant chaos in the worst place in America drives people to make crazy decisions... but what will be the fallout between gangs, drug dealers, mafia families... and a young stripper in the middle of all of it? (3D/HD crossover)
1. Chapter 1

"Vincenzo, I just got to sleep a few hours ago." Gionna said sleepily as Vincenzo Cilli once again let himself into her apartment in Saint Marks.

"Come on, Gigi. Wake up!" Vincenzo says, walking over to the bed that the 18 year old stripper was sleeping in.

"I'm only Gigi during the hours I work at the Triangle club!" Gionna says, pulling the covers over her head.

"Why not switch to Paulie's Revue bar? Hey, I know it's a Sindacco controlled skin joint but J.D is thinking about switching to our side." Vincenzo says, pulling the covers off of Gionna's head, her hazel green eyes opening sleepily.

"He made his choice when he joined the Sindacco family. I'm surprised Paulie hasn't whacked the bastard yet." Gionna says, her dark brown curls hiding the scar on her neck.

"Hey, Toni's coming back today. I'm sure he'd love to see his little sister." Vincenzo says, Gionna rubbing her eyes.

It had been 4 years since Toni left town after a job gone wrong, the head of the Gambetti family getting killed in the process. From what Gionna had known, Sammy Bottino had taken over since then and he had a hell of a reputation for getting revenge the old fashioned way.

"4 years seemed to drag on forever sometimes." Gionna says.

"Yeah. Salvatore wants your input on the Leone family's involvement with the Colombian cartel, so-" Vincenzo says, pulling on Gionna's right arm and yanking her out of her bed. "-get your cute little ass dressed. Don't keep the boss waiting." He says before leaving.

"Fucking asshole." Gionna mutters as she brushes her hair out of her face and readjusts her pajama pants, glancing out her bedroom window.

Another cloudy Liberty City morning, Gionna really hated this town sometimes… she dreamed of moving to Vice City when she was younger.

Sometimes, she still dreams of it. Her and Terry just taking his bike and riding off into the sunset. Billy wouldn't take too kindly to Terry leaving and Gionna would miss Johnny and Billy like crazy but… LC and Alderney gets to her and Terry sometimes.

The scar on her neck is a consistent reminder of her past problems with the Colombian cartel and now Salvatore wants to form an alliance with them?!

"Sometimes I think you're going senile, Mr Leone." Gionna says, walking over to her closet and opening it, grabbing a dark red lacy push up bra, red satin panties, a pair of medium wash skinny jeans and a black tank top.

Gionna stripped her pajamas and underwear off before walking into the bathroom and closing the door, opening the glass shower door and walking in, closing it.

After a few minutes and with the hot water running down on her, Gionna began to think more about it… she had met Miguel, Cisco's right hand man in the cartel, a while back and he seemed trusting but the young stripper knew that appearances can be deceiving.

There weren't too many people she trusted after one of the cartel smugglers attacked her when she was 13.

A few minutes later, Gionna was back in her room, her robe on and her hair in a towel and setting one of her work outfits aside for tonight before pulling her underwear on and grabbing a bulletproof vest, putting it on.

' _Toni's gonna be pissed when he finds out that I'm working as a stripper… well, a lot has changed since he left.'_ Gionna thought, glancing at the mirror on the wall and seeing the scar on her neck… before turning away from it.

' _No… not today… Toni's coming back home.'_ Gionna thought after getting dressed, putting some socks and her motorcycle boots on before taking her hair out of the towel, putting it in a messy bun for now. She'd fix it later, when she had to get ready for her shift at the Triangle club.

Gionna checked her reflection after applying some makeup and nodded in approval before pulling her leather jacket on and buttoning it, making sure she had her gun and phone before leaving.

To her surprise, Salvatore was waiting in the driveway of his home when Gionna pulled up on her black and red PCJ 600.

"Mr Leone? What's the matter?" Gionna asks after getting off her bike and walking over to him.

"There's something we should talk about before Mickey and Luigi show up. They're not sure that the Colombian cartel can be trusted." Salvatore says.

' _Can't blame them…'_ Gionna thought, absentmindedly brushing her fingers against her neck. She didn't even know the cartel were operating their drug trade in LC at the time.

"Business is business, Gionna but… never go into business with someone you don't trust." Salvatore says before a Leone Sentinel pulled up and Mickey and Luigi got out, walking over to Salvatore and Gionna.

"Boss… hey, Gionna." Mickey says, Gionna nodding before everyone walked inside, seeing Vincenzo and Salvatore's wife Maria talking.

Mickey rested his hand on Gionna's right shoulder and whispered something in her ear before both walk down the hallway.

"Salvatore thinks the cartel are honest about what they want but you know damn well what they're capable of when doublecrossed or one of their smugglers ends up dead." Mickey says.

"So what do you think, we shouldn't believe what Miguel and Cisco said?" Gionna asks.

"I think we should keep them at arm's length until we're sure about the deal.

"Vincenzo trusts them though." Mickey says.

"Well, Vincenzo's an idiot. Couldn't find his ass if he was sitting on his own two hands." Gionna says, Mickey trying not to laugh.

"There's the sassy attitude I've missed. Toni's gonna be glad to see you again." Mickey says, him and Gionna hugging.

It was later into the day that Gionna found herself walking around Chinatown when she stopped, seeing a bus pull up by the curb and the door open.

Toni grabbed his suitcase and stood up, getting off the bus and walking to the payphone when he stopped, Gionna running over and both of them hugging.

"Oh, I missed you kiddo." Toni says after they let go.

"I missed you too, Toni." Gionna says, Toni looking her up and down.

"You ain't really such a kid anymore. You grew up while I was away." Toni says, the cool autumn air making them shiver slightly. "Damn… every year, it seems to get colder here." He says.

"This time last year, it was snowing. It's mild compared to that." Gionna says.

"Oh, says the girl who just shivered a second ago?" Toni says, Gionna playfully shoving him.

"You're one to talk, you've been hiding in Vice City for 4 years." Gionna says, both laughing slightly.

Toni turned to the payphone and dialed the number for the taxi company while Gionna leaned against the brick wall, looking up at the mid October sky, seeing the sun barely visible behind the clouds.

' _One day… I'll live in Vice City… one day.'_ Gionna thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I'm… gonna warn you in advance. Vincenzo basically has no filter of what he does or says." Gionna says as the cab drove her and Toni towards Salvatore's house.

"Neither do I but you haven't gone and tried to keep me in line." Toni says, noticing his little sister looked like she wanted to close her eyes. "You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just… late night at work, didn't get much sleep." Gionna says, trying to think of a way to tell Toni that she had been working as a stripper since shortly after Dominic's murder.

Before she could, the cab stopped in Portland Beach and both got out, Gionna paying the cab driver and Toni noticing that the money was crumpled up slightly.

"So where are you working anyway?" Toni asks.

"I'll explain it later but you have to try not to freak out when I do. Okay?" Gionna says as they walked up the path and into the house.

"Toni! Hey, old man!" Mickey says enthusiastically, Gionna cringing as the lack of proper sleep combined with the noise so far today made her head hurt. When the siblings finally reached Salvatore's office, Toni noticed a bit of hesitation on Gionna's part as the door was opened and both walked in, Salvatore smiling and standing up.

"There he is! Welcome back, Toni!" Salvatore says as they hug before letting go. "I know you did a great thing and you've been lying low so I want you to take it easy for a bit. Vincenzo will look after you and your little sister. You need a job, ask Vincenzo. You need money, Lucky'll take care of it. What more can a family guy and girl ask for? Even my son don't got it so good." He says, Gionna and Toni turning shocked while Vincenzo grinned smugly.

"Hey, we've done a lot of work for this family and now you expect us to take orders from a guy with the mentality of a moron?! It's insulting!" Gionna says angrily, Salvatore trying to calm her down. "It's bad enough that you want us to work with the Colombian cartel but this is pure bullshit, Mr. Leone." She says as he rested a hand on her right shoulder.

"I have to agree with my sister here, Mr. Leone." Toni says.

"If you knew what your sister does for a living-" Vincenzo starts to say, Gionna pointing her .357 Revolver at him.

"Where do you want a bullet, Vinnie?! Your head or your balls?!" Gionna asks threateningly.

"You mean what you see or what they want you to see?" Vincenzo says, motioning around his crotch as he said the last part.

Gionna clicked the hammer back, Vincenzo stopping her at the last second.

"Take a joke, little lady." Vincenzo says.

"Take a joke?! You're a fucking little piss ant-" Gionna shouts, Toni deciding to intervene and Gionna clicking the safety back on and putting her gun away. She always kept two with her, preferably lightweight ones.

"Someone's had a hair trigger temper over the past four years." Toni says, the three leaving.

"I got you a nice little place to stay, Toni. It's got you written all over it." Vincenzo says as they reach the black Sentinel.

"You're all heart." Toni says sarcastically as all three got in, Toni driving and Gionna in the backseat as her phone rang.

"Hey… no, I haven't shot him… yet. Hey, don't talk like that over the phone. Someone's being naughty." Gionna says, laughing slightly as she talked to Terry.

"Who's she talking to, Vinnie?" Toni asks curiously.

"You really want me to answer that?" Vincenzo asks rhetorically.

"Yeah, I know… I'll catch up with you before work, okay? I love you too, T." Gionna says before they hang up. "Should be up on the left, Toni." She says, Toni pulling up to a stop near the brownstone.

"This is it, Toni. Beautiful, ain't she?" Vincenzo says.

"This shithole is supposed to be mine and Gionna's home?" Toni asks.

"Oh, I think it's very you! Now tough guy, get your ass upstairs and go put on some decent clothes! I ain't got all day so move!" Vincenzo says, Toni getting out of the car and walking into the apartment before Vincenzo turned to Gionna.

"Any repeats of last night's chaos tonight… and I will chop your fingers off and boil them in hot water, Vinnie." Gionna says, Vincenzo knowing she was talking about the incident where he was watching her during her shift at the Triangle Club. Vincenzo rested his right hand on Gionna's right thigh, Gionna bending Vincenzo's ring finger back and him screaming and yanking his hand away. "You're even creepier than Billy, what the hell's wrong with you?" She asks.

"Isn't it what you're supposed to do?! No wonder you probably make crap money!" Vincenzo says.

"Nighttime and daytime are different. I'm not Gigi during the hours that the sun is out." Gionna says as Toni returned, dressed in a suit and getting in the car.

"Everything okay, kids?" Toni asks.

"Wonderful. Hey Toni, who are you at night and in the day?" Vincenzo says.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Toni says, shifting the car into reverse and speeding off. "Atlantic Quays, right?" He asks, Vincenzo nodding as Gionna's phone rang again.

"Hey, Johnny." Gionna says after answering it, Johnny telling her that Billy ended up in jail. "What did that pinhead do now?" She asks, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Caught with the white powder on a park bench." Johnny says.

"I'm gonna rip Billy's fucking heart out one day and feed it to him!" Gionna says, startling Toni as the last time he saw them, they were thick as thieves.

"You and Billy have a disagreement, sis?" Toni asks.

"I'd prefer the words explosive argument back when I was 15." Gionna says. "I… fell in love with someone, we got… close and Billy went batshit crazy." She says, Vincenzo snickering. "Would you have a better way of putting it?!" She asks.

"Sure. You fucked a guy and Billy went nuts." Vincenzo says.

Toni slammed on the brakes, Vincenzo hitting the dashboard face first and breaking his nose.

"What the fuck, Toni?!" Vincenzo yells, Toni glaring at him.

"You can get out and walk! You trash talk my baby sis again and I'll kill you!" Toni says, Vincenzo getting out of the car and slamming the door before storming into his warehouse.

"Climb up here." He says, Gionna unbuckling and climbing into the passenger seat.

"See what I mean by no filter?" Gionna asks, buckling up. "You want to know who it was, don't you?" She asks as Toni drove towards St. Marks, knowing that look on his face.

"First and last name…" Toni says, Gionna taking a deep breath.

"Dominic Forelli." Gionna says, Toni slamming on the brakes. "Look, you can't kill him-" She says, Toni cutting her off.

"Can't kill him, huh?!" Toni asks angrily.

"Because Billy already did! Last year, Billy went and stabbed him to death, then chained him up and tossed him in the Humboldt." Gionna says, Toni turning from angry to regretting yelling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A half hour later...**

"Did that little spitfire break your nose?" Billy asks after walking into Vincenzo's warehouse, seeing Vincenzo with an ice pack.

"No, her crazy older brother did! You're a long way from Alderney, why are you here?" Vincenzo says as a young woman about the same age as Gionna walked in. "Martinez, why are you here?" He asks.

"Do you not remember my deal with you lot? Bullets for a Desert Eagle!" Martinez says.

"A deal with them?" Billy asks.

"You have intel or anything I need to know?" Martinez asks, Billy shrugging his shoulders. "Then my business isn't yours!" She says.

"Here ya go." Vincenzo says, handing the clips of bullets to Martinez. "And you remember our other deal? Keeping an eye on Gionna?" He asks.

"I get ammo from you lot for taking care of certain jobs. I'll spy on a teenager as soon as I see a good reward for it, something which 2 extra ammo clips is far from." Martinez says.

Martinez left, dialing Gionna's number but it went to voicemail.

" _Hi. If you reached this, I couldn't hear my phone ringing or I lost it. Please leave a message."_

Martinez hung up and left, heading towards St. Marks.

At the same time, Gionna had turned the radio on in her room, _Footsteps In The Dark_ by The Isley Brothers playing and catching Toni's attention. He stood up, walked to Gionna's room and opened the door, seeing Gionna pull her hair into a ponytail before taking a curling iron and curling it.

"I know, I don't… usually wear it up. So have you called Ma yet?" Gionna says, knowing Toni was hesitant to let Florence know he was back. "She's not mad, Toni. She's just worried." She says, Toni wondering how Gionna had been during the past four years and what happened to the kid he left behind.

Before he could ask, Toni heard a knock at the door and walked over, opening it.

"Hello… who are you?" Toni says, seeing Martinez.

"To put it one way, I'm someone who won't kill you. Juana Martinez." Martinez says, Toni taking note of her Mexican accent.

"Toni Cipriani." Toni says, letting Juana in and Juana finding Gionna, who had shut her curling iron off and set it on a towel after curling her hair.

"I take it you spoke to Vinnie?" Gionna asks after Juana closes the door, Gionna opening her closet and setting out her outfit for tonight.

"Had to get more ammo so yeah, I did. He wants me to spy on you, by the way." Juana says.

"He's being creepier than Billy… the 90s is bringing out the crazy in people." Gionna says, putting her outfit and stiletto heels in her duffel bag. "And before you ask, I haven't told Toni yet." She says, making it look like she had a sniper rifle in the bag before zipping it.

At the same time, Salvatore and Mickey were talking.

"So J.D really wants to switch sides? The guy is a fucking rat!" Mickey says.

"I know and I want you to keep an eye on him. I'm also worried about Gionna but she's smart, she'll attack anyone I hire to watch her." Salvatore says as Vincenzo walked in. "Did you get in a fight with Paulie Sindacco again?" He asks.

"Toni didn't like what I had to say… and I tried getting Martinez to keep an eye on Gionna." Vincenzo says.

"Why exactly? What she does is her business. You're treating Gionna like she's your wife." Salvatore says.

"You expect me to sit by and just let her dance on a pole while guys pin dollars on her?!" Vincenzo says.

"I expect you to let her live her life… I think she should be able to have freedom after what she's been through." Salvatore says.

"Well no, when she's just gonna use freedom to dance on poles, there's no freedom to be given however desperate it gets!" Vincenzo says.

It was a few hours when Gionna was ready to leave and slip into her nighttime persona.

"Okay, Toni, I'm heading out to work." Gionna says after pulling her trench coat on and grabbing her duffel bag, the two hugging. "And if you do talk to Ma, please don't kill her if she pisses you off." She says as they let go, Toni chuckling humorlessly as Gionna left.

"Anyone follow you?" Gionna asks after getting into the van Terry was driving, the two kissing.

Across the street, Juana and Vincenzo were in Vincenzo's red Banshee.

"For the record, I think you're nuts by doing this. She's not your girlfriend or wife yet you're following her like she's cheating on you." Juana says, Vincenzo tailing the van from a distance. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She asks, Vincenzo glancing at her.

"If Taliana were acting suspicious, wouldn't you want to know why?" Vincenzo asks, Juana slapping him.

"There's a difference, Taliana's only 12! How much trouble could a kid really get into?!" Juana says angrily.

It was a silent drive into Bohan when Vincenzo looked up again… and realised that he had lost sight of the van.

"What the fuck, when did we lose them?!" Vincenzo yells.

"Back in Hove Beach." Juana answered simply.

"Switch seats, you're driving." Vincenzo says after clicking his tongue, Juana looking at him with a bored look.

"I've sat here for nearly an hour, freezing because you refused to put the ragtop up! Screw off!" Juana says, unbuckling and jumping out before walking away, almost getting run over by Billy. "Why don't you retake your driving course, you coked up asshole?!" She yells, making Billy angrily get off his Revenant and storm over to her.

"Coked up asshole?!" Billy shouts.

"What, that _wasn't_ coke they arrested you for?" Juana says.

"Where's the pint sized stripper?!" Billy demands, grabbing Juana.

"In the grocery store, dairy isle. Not sure why a pint milk bottle would be stripped of it's label, though. And if you don't get your hands off me, you'll find my gun going off halfway down your throat!" Juana says, the last part threateningly.

Billy let go, heading to his bike and getting on it, speeding towards the Triangle Club and crashing into Vincenzo's Banshee.

"My car!" Vincenzo exclaims angrily, jumping out and examining the damage, a few good sized dents. "I just fixed this, you greaseball fuck!" He yells at Billy, Juana seeing Paulie Sindacco walking into the Triangle Club and following him.

"Sorry, kid. 18 and over only." Paulie says, mistaking Juana for a teenager.

"Business calls." Juana says through gritted teeth, her customized gold and silver Desert Eagle visible to Paulie. "And I'm no kid either." She says.

"Sorry. Short height throws me off." Paulie says as they walk in, Paulie glancing at Gionna, who was dressed in a cropped lace black bra and black satin panties as well as her usual red heels.

"Scouting?" Juana asks as Paulie watched Gionna dance on stage.

"Somewhat… she looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her before." Paulie says, not thinking it was Gionna because of the makeup she was wearing.

"Maybe for everyone's benefit, you should keep it that way." Juana says.

Paulie nodded and Juana went to the bar, ordering vodka on the rocks.

"That kind of day, miss?" Terry asks after she sits next to him.

"Yeah. Some mafia psycho wants a girl to stop working here." Juana says, Terry looking at her.

"5'9, dark slicked back hair, brown eyes and drives a flashy cage?" Terry says.

"Something like that." Juana says.

"He's been harassing my girl but it's her choice to work here." Terry says.

"Maybe not the best choice but a choice nonetheless… he actually wanted me to spy on her." Juana says.

Terry walked into the hallway nearby and dialed Vincenzo's number.

"Your leader crashed into my car, Terrance!" Vincenzo growled, thinking that was why Terry called.

"I ain't pissed about that, you back off of Gionna!" Terry growls.

"And why should I?!" Vincenzo demands.

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna do something you'll regret making me do!" Terry threatens.

Vincenzo hung up and Terry walked towards the main room, only to feel Gionna's small hands on his eyes and smile.

"How about somewhere quieter, Terrance?" Gionna whispers, resting her hands on Terry's shoulders… but Terry's head snapped up when he saw some Leone hitmen walk into the club with machine guns. Terry grabbed Gionna and threw both her and himself to the floor as the hitmen opened fire, Juana taking cover behind the bar and grabbing her Desert Eagle, opening fire on them.

"Hey!" Paulie shouts, tossing an AK-47 to Juana, who caught it and fired.

"My most sincere apologies!" Juana yells as one of the hitmen fell to the ground with multiple bullets embedded in his chest.

Gripping her Beretta Nano out of her leg holster as he grabbed his AP pistol, Gionna and Terry stood up and joined in on the gunfight until it was stopped.

"Forced to shoot my own guys… Vincenzo, you fuckwad!" Gionna growls, switching the safety on as Paulie and Juana stood up. "You guys alright?" She asks, putting her gun in her holster.

"Fine… just fucking fine." Juana says, placing the Desert Eagle back in the holster on her belt.

The four met up outside after Gionna put her coat on and buttoned it up, her duffel bag on her left shoulder as she saw Francis.

"Fuck my life!" Gionna mutters as Francis walked over to them.

"What do you want, McReary?!" Paulie snaps at Francis.

"You know the law. Shootout at strip club warrants attention." Francis says, noticing part of Gionna's stripper outfit.

"Got a problem, Frankie boy?!" Gionna snaps, angering Francis.

"Cut the attitude or you'll find yourself in a cell!" Francis says.

"Oh yeah? How about this, back off or _you'll_ find yourself in a fucking coffin!" Juana says, shouting at the end and pointing her pistol at Francis.

Francis tried to arrest her, groaning in pain as Gionna slammed the heel part of her right shoe into his ribcage and dropped him to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Slight editing issues with Google Docs.**

 **LCPD, 30 minutes later...**

"Why is my sister in handcuffs?!" Toni asks after seeing Gionna cuffed to a chair.

"She intervened in the course of justice, assaulted an officer in the process." The cop nearby says.

"It's a first time offense, let her go! And where did this happen?!" Toni says as Francis walked over to them.

"It ain't no first timer. And this was outside the Triangle Club, I responded there after a gunfight broke out inside. Guess it caught her off guard, cut her shift short at least." Francis says.

"Triangle Club?! She's just a kid, she doesn't work there!" Toni says in disbelief, Francis chuckling.

"You obviously don't know, then. Hey, bring up Cipriani's file." Francis says, nudging the other officer who brought up the police database file about Gionna. "See for yourself. Occupation, Triangle Club stripper, nickname Gigi." He says, turning the screen to Toni.

"Public Intoxication, misdemeanor assaults, all normal teenage stuff. Don't you remember your teen years, Francis?" Toni says.

"Yeah, I do and they weren't full of a criminal record. And certainly not the more serious…" Francis says, scrolling to the bottom of the page. "...counts of vandalism." He finishes, Toni seeing two vandalism counts, to a store and 3 months later on an SUV.

"If I can correct that, I was thrown at the store window and the SUV because of Billy Grey! Check the hospital records!" Gionna says.

"Sounds like you should've arrested Billy." Toni says.

"Doesn't matter, vandalism is vandalism and I wasn't the one who judged those cases. Now she's got officer assault, intervention in justice and destruction to property nice and new on that list, it's no wonder stripping was the best she could do." Francis says.

"Any first year law student could argue that she used necessary force to protect innocent people." Dave Grossman says after walking over to them.

"Maybe so but we can't help that the club owner wants to press charges." Francis says.

"Against the hitmen who shot up my business, not my employee!" Dwayne Forge says after walking in. Francis growled, walked over and uncuffed Gionna.

"I recommend keeping that rookie who grabbed my ass on a leash." Gionna says.

"Noted. You still committed officer assault, by the way. I'd calm the fuck down before stripping becomes your _only_ option as well as your stupidest." Francis says.

Gionna flipped him off before walking over to Toni, who hugged her before they joined Terry and Juana outside.

"SUV incident happened when?" Toni asks.

"July 4th 1996. Billy got drunk and violent." Gionna says.

"Are you two okay?" Toni asks.

"Yeah, we're alright." Terry says as Dwayne and Dave joined them, Gionna shaking Dave's hand and hugging Dwayne.

"I owe you one, Dwayne. Sorry about the damages." Gionna says as they let go.

"Don't worry yourself about it, nothing the club ain't been through before." Dwayne says.

Once back at the apartment in St. Marks, Gionna scrubbed her makeup off and got dressed for bed before hearing Toni knock on the door and letting him in.

"Sorry about Francis telling you before I could… are you mad?" Gionna says.

"A bit… did you think I would've started screaming all hell at you?" Toni says, Gionna nodding.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Gionna walked over to open it, Johnny pulling her into a tight hug.

"Johnny… I'm alright…" Gionna says, Johnny loosening the hug. "It's on the news already?" She asks.

"How else do you think I found out?" Johnny says as they let go.

"Bohan is full of chaos but that describes most of LC and Alderney. Is Billy spazzing out?" Toni says.

(45 Minutes Earlier)

"You're freaking out over a situation you've put her in repeatedly since she was 13, why is this time any different?!" Johnny asks, Billy slamming his glass of whiskey down.

"She shouldn't be working in a place like that!" Billy shouts.

"Hate to break it to you but you lost all influence in her life three fucking years ago when you flipped out over her losing her virginity!" Johnny says, Billy turning infuriated.

"He's got a point." Juana says after walking in.

"You're not Lost MC, fuck off kid!" Billy snarled.

"You're dumber than I thought if you think you scare me in the slightest." Juana says, Billy glaring at her.

"Billy, back off-" Johnny says, Juana motioning to the Tv and Johnny looking at it. "What the hell, is she hurt?!" He asks Juana.

"She's fine physically but after she defended me from being arrested, she ended up in the cell herself. Dwayne got her out and she's with her brother now." Juana says.

(Present time)

"Stop that." Gionna says, yawning slightly and swatting Terry's hand away when he tried to tickle her, Terry having snuck in through her bedroom window. "Don't give me that look, I'm not sleepy." She says.

"And pigs can fly." Terry says.

"I love you but you're a wiseass." Gionna says, stretching out in the queen sized bed as Terry pulled the white satin bedsheet and black comforter over her, Gionna's sleepy eyes closing and Terry stripping down to his boxers before climbing into the bed and wrapping an arm around her.

Across town in Atlantic Quays, Vincenzo led Juana into the warehouse.

"Well, so much for hello." Juana says sarcastically after Vincenzo slammed the door. "You know about the shooting, I take it?" She asks.

"It wouldn't have if you kept an eye on her!" Vincenzo says.

"Bullshit, you sent those hitmen there to terrify her!" Juana says accusingly, Vincenzo slamming his fist into the wall. "Why is where she works such a fucking threat to you, asshat?!" She yells.

"Because it's owner is involved in a rival gang, a gang which in turn is involved in the club! Gionna gets too involved with them and it becomes treason!" Vincenzo shouts.

"You have no problem with her hanging around The Lost MC!" Juana says.

"The Lost pose no threat to us, the same can't be said for these people, we're near enough direct rivals with them!" Vincenzo says.

Juana left and Vincenzo thought back…

(3 years earlier)

"Oh… hi. Vincenzo, right?" Gionna says after Vincenzo walked up to her in a room during a party at the Leone house, Vincenzo eying her and how she was dressed, a black lace mini cocktail dress, red stiletto heels and her curls falling to the middle of her back along with a smokey eye makeup look.

"Yes and Mr. Leone was just telling me how much of a good kid you are…" Vincenzo says.

"And you don't believe him?" Gionna asks as Vincenzo rested his hand on her lower back, Gionna stiffening up and backing away. "Don't touch me!" She growled, throwing her glass of red wine in his face… but it only made Vincenzo smirk and rest his hands on her slender hips, refusing to let go and pinning her up against the wall, muffling her mouth with his right hand as she tried to scream.

Vincenzo screamed in pain and backed away after Gionna bit him, slapping her across the face.

"This how you get off?! Treating a 15 year old like a whore?!" Gionna demands after hitting him.

"Well, it's what you fucking look like! Definitely open for it and definitely _not_ 15!" Vincenzo shouts.

Gionna grabbed her Beretta Nano and aimed it at him, Vincenzo backing off.

"I'm gonna go home, wash your filthy touch off me and if you _ever_ put your hands on me again, they'll be ripped off and shoved up your ass!" Gionna growls before leaving.

Out into the bitter night, Gionna jumped back as a black Turismo slammed on its breaks and Dominic got out.

"Damn it, Dom. You scared me." Gionna says, switching the safety back on and putting it in her holster as Dominic walked over to her.

"What happened?!" Dominic asks, pulling his suit jacket off and putting it on Gionna.

"I'll explain in a bit… can you just take me home?" Gionna asks, Dominic helping her into the passenger seat before getting in and driving off.

"Vinnie, what happened to you? Cheryl get feisty?" Mickey asks after walking over to Vincenzo.

"Some tiny bitch with a scar on her neck did!" Vincenzo growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present time, the next morning...**

"Did I mention that I feel weird in this?" Gionna asks as she pulled on a black blazer over a white sleeveless blouse and black pants, her, Toni and Juana having gotten a call from Vincenzo and were told to dress in work clothes.

" _You_ feel weird? I haven't dressed formally since my high school graduation." Toni says, readjusting his tie. "What about you, Juana?" He asks as Juana readjusted her mid length black pencil style skirt and sleeveless white blouse.

"If I had the means, I'd detonate an atomic bomb on this outfit." Jauna says.

"The sooner we deal with Vinnie the prick, the better." Gionna says, having kept her hair in a ponytail before putting on a pair of white stiletto heels, the three ending up in Atlantic Quays.

"We've got a dealer working our North Chinatown patch. The lazy bastard ain't brought in any cash in days." Vincenzo says after they walk in.

"Hey, Chinatown's Sindacco territory now! Why would you want to piss them off?! They've already killed several of our guys!" Gionna says.

"Sindaccos? I thought they were in Venturas." Juana says.

"Not after Johnny Sindacco died of a stress induced heart attack in 1992." Gionna says before they left and found the dealer in a carpark. "I know that damn fool! Hey, Marko!" She says after getting out and walking over to the dealer, her childhood friend Marko Ramirez.

"What you want, tiny?!" Marko snapped at Gionna, Juana and Toni walking over to them.

"Vincenzo says you're too chickenshit to work your patch." Toni says threateningly.

"Don't you know this area's been taken over?! There ain't no deals to be done with the Sindaccos around!" Marko says.

"Get in the damn car or I'm tossing you into traffic!" Gionna says, pressing her Revolver against Marko's forehead, Marko changing his tone and getting in the car before Toni drives off.

"Listen, I ain't lying! Chinatown's no go for the Leones now! I go back there, I'm a dead man!" Marko protests, Juana looking at him.

"You're in the wrong line of work if you think you're gonna automatically be killed every time." Juana says as Toni drove to Chinatown and stopped, Marko getting out and approaching a customer.

"You two getting hungry? We didn't eat before we left." Toni says after driving away.

"Well… does there happen to be a Mexican place around? Haven't found one yet and I've been missing the stuff." Juana says.

"I think there's one over in the downtown area, next to Ammu-Nation." Gionna says.

"Well then…" Juana says, nudging Toni. "Hit the gas, sunshine." She says.

Toni chuckled and drove to downtown, stopping and letting Juana out while Gionna headed into the Chinese restaurant nearby.

"Oh, sorry." Gionna says after accidentally colliding with Trevor but to her, he was just a tourist… and an angry one, grabbing Gionna by her right arm.

"You have a thing called eyes, fucking use them!" Trevor growls, swinging around and throwing Gionna at the wall before continuing out of the restaurant.

"Crazy motherfucker!" Gionna muttered as she picked herself up, Toni running in. "I'm okay, Toni." She says, Toni going after Trevor and grabbing him.

"You attack my little sister, you prick?!" Toni growled, Trevor looking at him.

"You should teach her to use her eyes or that's gonna happen more often!" Trevor says.

"Did you apologize?" Toni asks after Gionna walks over to them.

"Yes, I did. He's the one who overreacted like he hasn't been crashed into before." Gionna says.

"Oh I have and trust me, you didn't get any special treatment for it." Trevor says.

"I've been tossed into walls and windows a lot harder than that, lunatic!" Gionna says in a sassy tone, Juana walking over to them.

"There a problem here?!" Juana asks menacingly, Trevor looking at her and not taking her seriously.

"Tell you what, kid, how about you find your mommy and get a-" Trevor says, stopping when Juana pulled back her jacket to expose her Desert Eagle.

"I'll say again… there a problem here?" Juana says.

Trevor stormed off and reached the hotel he was staying at with the Townley family.

"Uncle Trevor!" Carly says, the 20 month old hugging him as he picked her up and quickly tossed her into the air, Carly letting out a happy squeal.

"Hey, T. What happened?" Michael asks after walking over to him.

"Certain idiots couldn't use their eyes, it's fine." Trevor says.

"Idiots is a bad word!" Carly says, Trevor laughing slightly.

A few hours later, Trevor was out looking around Liberty City when he saw Gionna in the Red Light District and decided to confront her again.

"Bog off, prick!" Gionna says, Trevor grabbing her.

"Let's clear things up between us, shall we?! Yes, I overreacted but you call your pals on me like that again and you'll be digging graves for them after pulling knives out of their skulls, got it?!" Trevor growls angrily.

Gionna grabbed her switchblade and slammed it into Trevor's right side, Trevor screaming as he backed up.

"You give up or you thirsty for more?" Gionna asks, the knife against Trevor's throat. "I didn't set them on you. How can I be faulted for protective people?!" She growled, slamming her right knee into Trevor's ribs and throwing him to the ground as Brad ran over to intervene, pulling Gionna away. "Get off of me!" She yelled, yanking her right arm away.

"T, you alright?!" Brad asks, helping Trevor up.

"She fucking attacked me!" Trevor yells.

"Self defense, asshole! You laid your hands on me first!" Gionna says.

"Trevor, what have I told you about attacking kids?!" Brad asks, Trevor turning enraged.

"Uh, something that's outright stupid and wrong?!" Trevor says sarcastically.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your friend." Gionna says before she walked towards Paulie's Revue Bar and disappeared around the corner.

If things didn't change soon, Gionna felt like she'd lose her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Gionna walked up the stone steps after readjusting her black tank top as Juana and Toni approached.

"J.D, get out here!" Gionna says, banging on the door but the only response was the loud techno music.

"J.D, you little sicko, get the fuck out here before I come in there and break your legs!" Toni says, having just killed several Sindacco goons in the construction site nearby and taken the Hellenbach GT.

The door opened and J.D O'Toole emerged, wearing a leather outfit and trying to hug Gionna, who backed up in near shock.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" Juana asks.

"The girls like it when I wear this. Toni, how have you been?" J.D says.

"As okay as one can be while lying low. So why'd you call?" Toni says.

"I need help finding out if my girls are ripping me off." J.D says, having been in charge of a prostitution racket for 2 ½ years.

"You mean in money or dress sense?" Juana says.

"Money. I usually have a 5% take from each of them and while counting it, I realised I was short on money." J.D says.

"Well maybe they need to move areas then, people do get bored." Juana says.

"Even in the Red Light area… maybe there are pimps trying to muscle in." Gionna says before all four walked to the van and got in, Toni driving and J.D in the passenger seat while the girls stayed in the back.

Toni stopped by a blonde woman wearing a thin olive green military style jacket over a black tube top and black leather skirt, Toni recognising her.

"Tina?" Toni asks, Tina handing over the money she owed.

"Been a long time, Toni." Tina says, her grey eyes covered in heavy makeup. Toni drove off and found several others who owed money… but what caught his attention was the last one, a small raven haired woman with green eyes and blue streaks in her hair being roughed up.

Gionna jumped out and tackled the pimp, attacking him as Juana helped the woman up.

"You alright?" Juana asks.

"Yeah… just fine." The woman says, catching her breath and wiping some blood from her top lip.

The pimp screamed in agony as Gionna tossed him onto the windshield of the Albany Emperor, the glass cracking.

"Now what do you say to the lady you were attacking?!" Gionna asks threateningly, choking the pimp with her right hand.

"S… sorry…" The pimp says, Gionna grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him off the car.

"Give her the money." Juana says, the pimp handing the money back to the woman and Gionna knocking him out before dropping him.

"Are you sure you're alright? What's your name?" Gionna asks the woman.

"Claire… Claire Kenton." The woman says, handing part of the $300 she made that night to Gionna.

"Be careful, okay?" Gionna says.

"I try to be… you never know who you're gonna run into on these streets." Claire says.

"Yeah, that's true." Gionna says before Claire leaves, Gionna and Juana getting in the van and Gionna handing the money to J.D but Toni noticed that once the adrenaline wore off, Gionna was shaken by what she did and Toni rested a hand on her left shoulder. "She didn't look much younger than me, maybe a year younger at the most." She says.

"She's a runaway, escaping an abusive family. I try to let her keep a bit more, only take 3% from her. Despite the history, she's quite kind." J.D says.

Toni drove off to the bar again, Gionna looking at J.D.

"Make sure Claire gets home safe, okay?" Gionna asks.

"I will, kid." J.D says before leaving, Toni driving off.

Toni looked at his old pager, seeing a message.

' _Car's been impounded in Trenton, cocaine in the trunk! Get it for me!-Vincenzo'_

"Saying please every now and then would get him somewhere. I'll go get it, you two head on home." Gionna says, Juana looking at her in concern.

"You be careful. I don't like the sounds of it, people don't just leave cars loaded with cocaine on the roadside." Juana says.

"It sounds like Vincenzo though. I'll be careful." Gionna says before getting out of the van.

But she didn't head to Trenton right away...

(Gionna's P.O.V, A half hour later)

I don't know how I let Salvatore talk me into meeting up with this Jane Hopper woman but she finally shows up.

"I know how Salvatore's game works." Jane says, taking the envelope of money and leaving... and then I turn to see several union workers surround me...

"You ain't going nowhere, you scrawny little bitch." One of them says... wanna bet, fucker?!

Using my kickboxing training, it's not long before three of the seven are down and that's when the time's right. I grab the Uzi I swiped from J.D's van and shoot them before taking off.

It's after knocking someone off of a Sanchez and taking it that I drive off... this is just fucked up.

Stopping at the nearest spot I could, which was the cliffs Dominic and I used to look out at the ocean from, I get off of the bike and walk over, sitting down on the cold ground... I wish he was still around, he helped me calm down when no one else could.

I don't calm down anymore... it's impossible to, it... it's not worth trying to at times.

"Damn it... no, I'm not falling apart or giving up. Hell would have to freeze over beforehand, I promised myself that for us, Dominic." I say, standing up and leaving.

You would always ask me what have I gotten myself into... and now I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take her long after leaving the cliffs to reach the Banshee… but the second Gionna jumped in and started it up, the alarm was triggered and police cars stopped in front.

"LCPD! Freeze!" An officer shouted, Gionna running him over.

"Kiss my ass!" Gionna yelled as she sped off, managing to lose the cops after using the Pay & Spray and stopping at the lockup before calling Vincenzo.

"Hey, how's the-" Vincenzo starts to ask.

"You son of a bitch, Vinnie! You set me up, am I that much of a threat to the power you think you have?!" Gionna yells, setting Vincenzo off.

"Set you up, SET YOU UP?! YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU MAKE A LITTLE MONEY FROM STRIPPING AND KILLING?!" Vincenzo yells, louder halfway through.

"I was helping keeping truces and the families together while you were looking up girls' skirts and getting hookers to suck you off! You know what, have your bitch job back, 'boss'! I quit!" Gionna yells, hanging up and driving off towards Hardwood. "The old crusher…" She says as she stopped and got out, letting the crane pick the car up and drop it into the machine before closing as Gionna walked away, calling Juana.

"What happened?" Juana asks.

"Set up like you said… so I drove his car to the old Harwood junkyard." Gionna says.

"I expected no less from you… don't bother with a cab, this will save me a job anyway. There's a blue Blista Compact in the lot of the dealership across the street, keys are on the left-rear wheel, you can use it to get back here. Be careful with it, that car's mine and I swear, there's no drugs in the trunk." Juana says.

"Alright." Gionna says before hanging up and crossing the street, seeing 4 year old Jack Smith try to cross the street and grabbing him when he almost got hit by a car. "Hey, Jack. You sneak out again, kiddo?" She says as she held him close to her.

"Ivory does it!" Jack protests.

"Kiddo, just because an older sibling does something doesn't mean you should, okay?" Gionna says, seeing bruises on Jack's right arm. "Is your step dad hurting you again?" She asks, Jack nodding and Gionna taking him to the Blista, putting him in the passenger seat and buckling him in, Jack turning confused.

"This isn't your car!" Jack says.

"A friend of mine said it's okay to use it. Is your Uncle Robert still in Hepburn Heights?" Gionna says, Jack nodding. "I'm gonna drop you off there, buddy." She says, ruffling Jack's hair before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat. Once she had buckled up, she drove carefully and reached Robert's apartment as Robert walked out.

"Uncle Robert!" Jack says excitedly as Gionna helped him out of the car and handed him to Robert, who smiled kindly.

"I found him in Harwood near the dealership… I think you should consider filing for temporary custody until everything is fixed." Gionna says, the last part quiet so Jack didn't hear.

"I'll try… you be careful on the way home." Robert says before they hug.

"You get some sleep, okay buddy?" Gionna says, kissing Jack on his forehead before leaving.

Back home, Gionna walked into the apartment and handed the keys to Juana.

"Took a while, little 4 year old Jack Smith almost ran into traffic." Gionna says.

"Is he okay?" Juana asks.

"I saw bruises on his right arm… his step dad is a royal bastard." Gionna says, Juana noticing that one thing Gionna hated is an adult harming a child.

(A while later)

"What do you mean she crushed your car?!" Billy asks in disbelief.

"I asked her to retrieve the car from the tow lot, cocaine was in the back. Cops started chasing her, she quits her job over the phone and then I find the Banshee's wing mirror and lots of other bits of it in the scrap heap by the crusher!" Vincenzo says.

"If she suspected a setup, she most likely got pissed. Was the coke salvageable?" Billy says.

"Fucked up like the car! That bitch!" Vincenzo says, shouting the last part as Billy dialed Florence's number.

"Yes?" Florence says.

"Your daughter just quit her job and put her boss's car through a crusher, she's in too deep!" Billy says.

"Vincenzo pushes her buttons at times, good on Gionna!" Florence says, Vincenzo snatching the phone.

"You watch your back, lady, because Gionna destroyed the wrong guy's car! She and her whole family are fucked, I'm a mafia boss! Sort her out right fucking now or I WILL WITH LOTS OF BULLETS!" Vincenzo shouts, yelling at the end.

"Boy, you better watch your mouth! I grew up in a mafia family, I stood by my husband when he ran business and I've known Salvatore a whole hell of a lot longer than you have! You think he won't have _you_ gunned down?! Salvatore thinks fuck all about you and uses you! Think about that before threatening my daughter!" Florence says boldly.

"There are people who are actually loyal to me, let Salvatore try! You better have a gun, you old bitch, because you're gonna need it a hell of a lot now!" Vincenzo says before hanging up, angering Billy when he threw the phone against the wall and it smashed into pieces.

"Are you fucking crazy?! That woman almost killed me with her bare hands six months ago, what do you think she'll do to you?!" Billy asks after slamming his fist into Vincenzo's face.

"She won't even get near me before every single man I have is dead, and I've got plenty to spare!" Vincenzo says.

"It's your funeral, Vinnie." Billy says before leaving.

(Vincenzo's P.O.V, A few weeks later)

I really chose the wrong time to wait here, I'm freezing my ass off!

It isn't long before 2:30am is visible on my watch and I see Gionna walking out of the club, approaching her… time to set a trap.

"Oh, it's you. Want to order me around more or-" Gionna says, me cutting her off with a friendly smile.

"I ain't here to hurt you, I want to make amends. I know I can be abrasive-" I say.

"That's putting it mildly." Gionna says, me struggling to keep calm.

"I'm sorry, Gionna." I say.

"Sorry? Sorry?! You've done nothing but attack me, try to treat me like I'm your whore and try to get me put in jail! Take your apology and go drown yourself in the Humboldt!" Gionna says… that tears it!

"That's it… I'm done, NO MORE CHANCES!" I growl, yelling at the end and drawing out my pump shotgun… then I drop it and scream as a searing pain goes through my back… I've been stabbed between the shoulderblades.

After I fall to the ground, the pain doesn't end. There's a second stab, and a third, more and more keep coming all over my body until there's so many I can't scream anymore.

"Alright, Juana, he's down!" I hear someone shout, pulling the attacker off of me.

"LET ME GO, I'M KILLING HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Juana screams ragefully, struggling violently to get free.

I pull myself up and grab the shotgun into Gionna and Juana, knocking both out but only grabbing Gionna and throwing her in the car… and running a finger along her scar for a few seconds before driving off.

(Juana's P.O.V)

Consciousness hurts like a bitch but I know after opening my eyes that Gionna's gone!

I pull myself up and dial Toni's number.

"Juana? I haven't heard from Gionna, is she okay?" Toni asks.

"Toni… Vincenzo attacked us, he… he knocked us out and took Gio." I manage to say through the throbbing pain in my skull.

"He operates out of the Portland docks, there's a freighter there. Arm yourself and call Johnny and Terry!" Toni says, us hanging up and me doing so before calling the boys.

"Hey, kid, what's needed?" Terry says.

"What's needed is the most firepower you can carry to help out a certain young Sicilian woman who's been kidnapped and taken down to the Portland docks!" I say.

Terry starts swearing up a storm while grabbing the keys to his weapons van and Johnny following him before we hang up and I storm into Ammu-Nation, aiming my Desert Eagle at the owner and scaring him.

"Every fucking weapon you sell! Lives are on the line!" I shout, the owner throwing multiple weapons and ammo in a bag and handing it to me.

Hang on in there, Gio… help is on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, going off canon.**

 **Gionna's P.O.V**

"Of course… a chain, there's always a chain." I mutter as a badly injured Vincenzo limps in, me motioning to the chain around my left ankle. "You stuck in the Prohibition era, Vinnie?" I ask rhetorically.

"Mock me as much as you want, Gionna, but I have you… and you know I can take whatever I want." Vincenzo says, emphasizing his point by glancing down at my body.

"Hell would have to freeze over before that ever happens!" I say, Vincenzo grabbing me by my hair.

"I don't care if you want anything or not, you little bitch! You're chained up in _my_ boat, you're mine now! I don't need your say to do anything!" Vincenzo growls, his mouth right by my ear.

"I at least hope you had yourself checked, who knows how many diseases Cheryl the Sindacco hooker-" I say rhetorically, Vincenzo punching me across the mouth.

"Fuck off, Lyle!" Vincenzo shouts as Lyle frantically runs in… with bullets lodged in his right arm?! Oh… fuck.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACK-" Lyle starts to yell, only to be cut off by mutiple more bullets slamming into him and throwing him to the floor.

"Oh, you real-" Vincenzo shouts, Terry knocking him out and picking the lock of the chain before picking me up in his arms.

"You alright?!" Terry asks, me nodding… but something's up, I can see it in his eyes. "I don't know what it was, but… Juana saw something on one of the computers and just… stopped, completely." He says.

"That's never good…" I say, trying to move my right arm… only to see it bruised heavily and slashes on my wrist. "What was he gonna do, stage my murder as a suicide?!" I ask before Juana charged in, Vincenzo standing up… and backing up in fear at her rage.

"The file on that computer… WHERE DID YOU GET IT FROM?!" Juana says, yelling at the end.

"I… I had one of the guys hack your medi-" Vincenzo starts to say, cut off by Juana grabbing him by his throat.

"I get it… when?!" Juana growls.

"F… four days ago. Please, don't hurt-" Vincenzo says shakily, cut off by Juana slamming her pistol into his head.

"I'll leave him to your judgement, you two." Juana says before leaving the room…

Climbing out of Terry's arms, I grab his switchblade and flip it open, forcing Vincenzo to his knees and pressing the blade to his throat.

"What is in the file?!" I demand coldly.

"The… results from her checkup she had last weekend." Vincenzo says shakily.

"What results?! Rape kit, blood tests?! Tell me!" I yell, feeling my rage from my attack in 1993 resurface.

"Just… the normal yearly thing, except…" Vincenzo says, me pressing the blade more and drawing blood to make him continue. "The blood test came back all clear except that she's 3 weeks pregnant! I don't know any more about it!" He shouts.

"You're lying… did you rape her?!" I say ragefully.

"No, I didn't! I don't know who she's pregnant by but it's not me!" Vincenzo shouts.

Pushed too far, I slash the blade across his throat and drop him, leaving him to choke on his blood before he dies. I jump slightly, looking and feeling Terry's hand on my shoulder.

"She was attacking him… trying to kill him. Why didn't she tell me?" I say after folding the switchblade up.

"Something tells me he was telling the truth… I don't think he raped her, he was too interested in you to do that, but that's just a feeling… as much of a pain as it might be to her, we should ask Juana when we've all calmed down." Terry says.

Terry and I rejoin the others, me and Juana hugging and her seeing the tears in my eyes… she can tell I'm reliving that horrible night, so can Johnny.

And I know that look on Toni's face as he ties his shirt around my injured arm.

"Hospital?" I say.

"Yeah… I want to get second checked anyway." Juana says quietly.

(Normal P.O.V, Sweeney General E.R)

"Little one and I are okay. How are you?" Juana says after walking in.

"Arm hurts like a bitch, even with the Vicodin." Gionna says, Juana unaware of the Morphine allergy.

"I'm gonna yell at them, there's plenty stronger than Vicodin!" Juana growls.

"I have a… life threatening allergy to Morphine. Makes me… scared to take anything stronger than over the counter painkillers." Gionna says, Juana realising it.

"Okay… that makes sense." Juana says, Gionna reluctantly knowing she had to ask.

"Juana… that wasn't like you when he tried to take me, what… happened to you?" Gionna asks, Juana closing her eyes briefly before sitting on the bed.

"About 3 weeks ago… I was in a bar and Vincenzo walked in, argument broke out between us and I guess he put something in my drink because I blacked out… then the next thing I know, it's 13 hours later and I'm in bed with that crazy Canadian guy we met. So I didn't know if it's Vinnie's or Trevor's… turns out it's Trevor's, according to these tests." Juana says, placing the test papers on the bed between her and Gionna.

Gionna felt tears streaming down and closed her eyes… before bolting upright, screaming in rage and slamming her injured arm against the wall three times before the others ran in and stopped her, Gionna trying to get away from them.

"She… found out what happened, didn't she?" Johnny asks.

"I told her… she asked." Juana says quietly.

Gionna took deep breaths and eventually opened her eyes, walking outside and crashing into Trevor again.

"You fucking asshole!" Gionna yelled after slamming her fist into Trevor's nose and right eye socket.

"What the… ah… right, your friend. Listen, she seemed hellishly drunk, I was a bit too, I didn't force myself upon her! It just… happened." Trevor says.

"Anyone _drugged_ cannot legally consent, ARE YOU FUCKING BRAINLESS?!" Gionna shouts, screaming the last part.

"Drugged?!... I guess that explains why she seemed so drunk but hardly smelt of alcohol. I didn't know… what happened is she was roaming around the streets, yelling drunkenly, though I suppose it was because she was drugged now… I pulled up and tried to take her home, decided to stop because I could barely see straight… things just went on from there but I swear, there was no forcing, just drunk slash drugged stupidity!" Trevor says.

"Oh and I suppose it slipped your mind to use a condom?!" Gionna yells after punching Trevor again, Trevor turning shocked.

"She's… are you telling me she's pregnant?!" Trevor says in shock.

The next thing heard was a loud cracking noise, scaring the hell out of Packie and Gerry, who were in Chinatown. The two ran over, seeing Gionna repeatedly bashing Trevor's head against the railing and Trevor screaming in agony.

"I'M A… FUCKING… FATHER!" Trevor struggles to yell.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING RAPIST!" Gionna shouted in rage as Packie and Gerry managed to pull her off of Trevor.

"It's okay. It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you anymore." Packie says as he held Gionna in his arms, Trevor sitting up against the railing.

"Maybe… by legal standards, it was rape… in reality, it was… senseless and careless but consensual nonetheless! Besides, if you want to talk about rape happening because they couldn't consent… 15 year olds can't consent, can they? Juana let slip about you and Dominic, by legal standards that was rape too!" Trevor manages to say, pulling himself up to his feet.

"Dominic had just barely turned 17… and age of consent laws prevent prosecuting anyone under 18. It was underage love making." Gionna says.

"So _neither_ of you could consent… just like me and Juana. By different circumstances and laws, underneath it's the same concept… now, I… think she and I need to have a talk." Trevor says.

"You go anywhere near her and-" Gionna starts to shout, cut off by Juana aiming her Desert Eagle at Trevor.

"You'll be filled with lead... on her part. But you're right… we do need to have a talk and we're gonna do it with this gun between us." Juana says.

"Okay… look, I'm so-" Trevor starts to say.

"Don't try to apologise, I don't want to hear it… I want you, in front of this here audience, to take a request." Juana says, Trevor lowering his head slightly as a signal that he was listening. "Look at me… I'm still quite young, T. Taking care of a child would stop me doing a lot of things-" She says.

"So get rid of it then!" Trevor says, Gionna feeling even angrier at hearing that.

"That's not an option for me, I won't destroy an innocent life… what I was going to ask is that you stick around." Juana says, Trevor stepping back a bit. "You know… nothing romantic between us or anything, stick around the area as a father, take half the job off of me so I can build some kind of life for myself before devoting myself entirely." She finishes, Trevor looking down and thinking for a few seconds.

"No." Trevor answers, looking up and stepping right up to Juana. "I'm not a father, not by anything more than biology… you keep that little thing and anything to do with it far away from me or you'll both end up with knives through your hearts!" He growls.

"Don't worry, then… you won't hear a thing more about it. You don't even deserve to." Juana says coldly.

Trevor tried to respond, Gionna pressing her Beretta Nano to his left temple.

"In the last 10 hours, I've been assaulted, kidnapped, chained up, almost raped and had to kill. I'll willingly kill you if you lay a fucking hand on her!" Gionna growled, Trevor walking away.

Toni, Johnny and Terry walked outside, seeing that Gionna's eyes were glazed from leftover rage.


	9. Chapter 9

**10/23/1995, Cipriani house...**

"Hello?" Gionna mumbles after answering the phone near her bed, Billy yelling drunkenly. "Don't you know what _"Back off, bastard!"_ means?!" She snapped irritably, Billy hearing Dominic snoring in the background and turning confused.

"Who's that?" Billy asks, Dominic waking up and grabbing the phone.

"Hey, piss off! We're tired and trying to rest!" Dominic says, Billy hearing Gionna cringe in pain as she tried to move her legs and turning angry, yelling.

"Cool off, Billy! We didn't do anything wrong, no different than what you do with the hookers in Alderney!" Gionna says, Billy turning enraged.

"Billy, shut up!" Johnny and Angus shouted simultaneously.

"GIONNA FUCKED DOMINIC!" Billy yells.

"There are times I can swing you around by your dick until it breaks off! I know what you really wanted from me!" Gionna shouts, startling Billy. "I've known for days… wasn't hard to figure out. Stay out of my life." She says before hanging up.

(Present time)

"Except it didn't work." Juana says after Gionna told her the full story of what happened, Juana having been listening while writing things down on a notepad.

"Yeah… Billy never takes a hint." Gionna says, trying not to scratch her arm when the stitches dug into her skin. "Want anything to eat?" She asks.

"Well… don't know if it's the start of cravings but I'm dying for something with garlic." Juana says.

Gionna dialed the number to Drusilla's restaurant, Ray answering.

"Hey, kid." Ray says.

"Hey, Ray. Can you bring over a Sicilian deep dish pizza and a Spinach Alfredo one as well as some garlic knots and Jalapeno peppers?" Gionna says, Ray turning curious as Gionna usually stayed away from garlic knots.

"Not normally your style, Gio." Ray says.

"Spending the night with a friend, we both got hungry… hey, why would you ask me that?" Gionna says.

"It's just very strange for you, reminds me of someone having… you know, cravings." Ray says.

"She's not pregnant, you pinhead!" Juana says loudly, startling Ray.

"That's my friend, Juana." Gionna says.

(Meanwhile, Majestic Hotel)

"Calm down, are you sure it's yours?!" Brad asks.

"Yes I'm sure, she did a DNA test and everything!" Trevor says loudly.

"Maybe it's a mix up, maybe it's the other girl who's pregnant-" Brad says, Trevor cutting him off.

"You mean the road whore?! Maybe she is, maybe they both are, I don't fucking know! But if the stripper girl is pregnant then it's not mine, I haven't been near her with anything but aggression, there'd be no chance of any fuckery between me and her." Trevor says.

"Look, you're gonna give yourself a brain aneurysm if you don't-" Brad tries to say, Trevor hitting him.

"Don't tell me to calm down again! I just got told I'm a father, I'm not fucking calming down until this is settled!" Trevor yells.

"If she wants to keep the kid, there's not much you can do aside from walking away." Brad says, resetting his nose.

"You expect me to just leave it, have it forever on record that I have a child?! I'm not gonna let that happen! I don't want my name anywhere on that thing, whatever that means doing!" Trevor shouts.

"Then terminate your parental rights but don't harm this girl or her baby!" Brad says before leaving.

It took him a while to reach St. Marks but when he did, he found the brownstone and pressed the ringer.

"Hello, who's there?" Gionna answered.

"Call me Brad… we need to have a talk, urgently." Brad says.

"Alright." Gionna says, taking her finger off the button and pulling her coat on before walking downstairs and outside. "What's he done now?" She asks, lightly rubbing her stomach as eating the Jalapeno peppers too fast made it ache.

"He told me that whatever it takes, he doesn't want his name anywhere on Juana's kid. I told him that the best thing would be to simply terminate his parental rights but knowing him, he's not gonna listen or be very co-operative." Brad says.

"I suggest drugging him and taking him back to where you're from but I've been through hell today." Gionna says, lowering her hand and Brad seeing the angered and saddened look she had. "It's on your mind, ask me." She says.

"You really… care for Juana, don't you?" Brad asks.

"Yeah… we're a lot alike, in ways I don't think she even knows." Gionna says.

"Well… at least he or she will have a good family to grow up in, a caring one… I'll do what I can to keep Trevor back from going nuts but I'd suggest telling Juana to look at terminating his parental rights quite soon." Brad says.

"I'll do that. Normally, I'd say keeping a child from their father is wrong… I lost my own dad ten years ago." Gionna says, Brad's eyes widening in shock.

"Damn… trust me, keeping this child from Trevor is a wise thing. He's a good friend, an okay uncle but make him a dad… it wouldn't end well, that kid probably wouldn't end up in a good place." Brad says.

"Yeah. I'm… gonna head back into the apartment, you be careful." Gionna says, about to leave when Brad, feeling a strange need to comfort her, wrapped his arms around her. Gionna returned the hug, trying not to cringe as her injured arm brushed against him.

When Gionna walked back inside, she went over to the notepad and wrote something before showing it to Juana.

" _Look into getting his parental rights terminated."_

Juana smiled slightly and lightly rubbed Gionna's right shoulder, Gionna turning back a page to the one Juana was writing on earlier, finding a few names jotted down.

"I like this one." Gionna says, pointing to Camari.

"Was the name of my grandmother. I barely remember her, but… loved her to bits." Juana says.

Gionna saw a boy's name written down… and teared up a bit, Juana realising that Gionna and Toni's dad was named Leon.

"If it's a boy… it's after him." Juana says.

"Thank you… thank you so much." Gionna chokes out as they hug, Gionna crying into Juana's shoulder as Juana lightly stroked her hair.

"You can count on it… first boy I have, whether it's this baby or a future one… Leon." Juana whispers.

Gionna nodded, the two letting go and Gionna going to get cleaned off.

She'd let Juana have her bed… a night on the couch wouldn't hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Gionna rubbed her eyes as she opened them the next morning, seeing Angus reading the list.

"Hey…" Gionna says, Angus realising he woke her up. Juana and Gionna had similar handwriting and Angus had no idea who wrote the names down.

"Hey… someone been planning?" Angus says, holding up the notepad.

"Knock it off, it ain't me." Gionna says as she sits up, yawning and gagging as moving around made her feel slightly yucky.

"Yeah, seems like it." Angus says sarcastically.

"It's too early in the morning to deal with your sarcasm so shut it!" Gionna snapped, Angus snickering. "Juana, can you come out here please?" She calls into the room, Juana joining them.

"I see you found the list. It's mine." Juana says.

"And just how old are you?" Angus asks.

"18… I was drugged." Juana says.

Still feeling drowsy, Gionna stood up and walked towards the kitchen… only to slip and fall, Terry and Johnny running out and helping her up.

"Okay, no walking on that ankle sugar." Terry says, picking Gionna up in his arms.

"It's not broken." Gionna says, leaning against Terry.

"Does he normally treat her like that?" Juana asks.

"He's very protective. I guess that's what she likes about him, he's someone who cares about everything she goes through." Johnny says.

"Like my dad, I guess… pretty similar, at least." Juana says.

"You haven't said much about your dad." Johnny says.

"Forest Martinez… runs an operation down in San Andreas, smuggling weapons and drugs to and from Mexico… he's starting to get old now, he's recently been training a guy to take over from him, Oscar Guzman." Juana says.

Terry took Gionna to her room and put her down on her bed, being sure she was on her left side.

"I'm never eating garlic knots again." Gionna says as Terry pulled the covers over her.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be ripe full of-" Juana shouts from the living room, Gionna cutting her off.

"Watch your mouth, I'm sure your kid can hear you!" Gionna shouts back.

"You sure?..." Juana says before looking down and placing her hand on her stomach. "You repeat that or add to it and you miss an ice cream, kiddo." She says, Johnny laughing.

Terry stretched out next to Gionna, who buried her head into his torso as his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Clay… nah, sorry man, Gionna's not feeling well." Terry says, Clay turning concerned.

"From what happened yesterday?" Clay asks.

"Lack of food before the incident, combined with Vicodin and slight overeating… but I'd stay far away from Drusilla's garlic knots." Terry says, hearing Billy in the background.

"What the hell?!" Billy yells, Terry hanging up.

"You feeling okay?" Terry asks.

"Yeah… yesterday was rough but we got through it." Gionna says.

(Meanwhile)

"Uh… do you know what he's saying?" Brad asks, looking at Michael as Trevor screamed in angry gibberish.

"No. What exactly did you tell him?" Michael asks.

"Just to come back with us to Ludendorff and forget what happened-" Brad says as Trevor started trashing the hotel room.

"Hey, that's not your table! Are you trying to get us kicked out?!" Michael yells, trying to stop Trevor.

At the same time, Billy was buying aspirin for his hangover when he overheard Packie and Gerry talking.

"What else could it be with what those two were shouting? Gionna had the same level of trauma running through her that she did five years ago." Packie says.

"Packie, we don't know if he only stopped at one or drugged Gionna and got her pregnant as well." Gerry says, Billy storming over to them. "Oh, hi. Rough night?" He says, Billy grabbing Gerry by his throat. "What's… your problem?!" He manages to ask as Packie punched Billy and forced him to let Gerry go.

"Anyone tell you not to eavesdrop, asshat?! Why are you pissed, you don't care about Gionna!" Packie yells, Billy glaring at him.

"Start from the beginning before I snap your necks!" Billy shouts.

"We walked into an argument that was more like a brawl and… Gionna was attacking someone and calling him a fucking rapist after he said he was going to be a dad." Gerry says, Billy taking sharp rageful breaths before storming out.

Gionna groaned as her phone rang and she put the bottle of water down, answering her phone.

"What now, you fucking psycho?!" Gionna snapped at Billy.

"Get down to the hospital and get yourself fucking preg tested!" Billy yells.

"They did that yesterday before X-raying my arm and it came back negative! What are you on?!" Gionna says.

"All this stuff about drugging goes on, then suddenly you start getting sick at the same time Packie and Gerry walked in on you yelling at a supposed rapist who was yelling back about being a father! What are _you_ on, because it doesn't sound like it's birth control!" Billy shouts.

"I am on birth control pills, you prick, I never miss a day! I got sick because I overindulged in spicy food! Do you remember the time I got an ulcer from stress and those tacos?!" Gionna says. "Now piss off!" She yells, hanging up and slamming the phone down which made Terry jump slightly but walk over and sit down, pulling Gionna into his arms as she started brushing her tears away.

Juana grabbed the phone after walking in, walked out into the living room and dialed *69.

"What is it gonna take, you stupid little slut-" Billy shouts.

"You listen to me!" Juana says, Billy startled to hear her voice instead of Gionna's. " _I'm_ the pregnant one, not Gionna. And if you dare threaten her again, you're gonna regret you ever met me!" She says threateningly.

Billy hung up and Juana went to check on Gionna, who had a washcloth over her sore eyes. Juana walked over, lightly brushing Gionna's hair back and resting her hand on Gionna's forehead, flinching when she felt the unnatural warmth.

"I'm worried all this stress is hurting her." Terry says.

"I don't blame you." Juana says quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A few days later...**

"Okay… just put that down." Gionna says after walking into the office, glad that Juana and Toni were outside because at the moment, Salvatore was aiming a loaded revolver at her and going crazy.

"I know what you've been saying. You think I'm an idiot?! Is that what you think?!" Salvatore shouts, standing up.

"Boss, I ain't been saying anything!" Gionna protests, Salvatore lowering the gun and taking a few deep breaths. He put it down and cautiously approached Gionna, who was still shaken up and flinched when he touched her. "Are you okay, Sal?" She asks as he rested a hand on her face like a father would… like her dad used to.

"I'm going crazy, kid… I'm getting blamed for all of it by that fucking mayor! Well, we ain't gonna stick around to get arrested!" Salvatore says before they walk outside. "I ain't planning on walking outta here, head towards the ferry terminal." He says.

"Toni, go on ahead and get Juana as far away from here." Gionna says before she and Salvatore get in the Leone Sentinel and drive off. "And the strike's still going on, there won't be any ferries available!" She says.

"Well then damn it, we'll have to drive!" Salvatore says.

"Callahan Bridge it is." Gionna says as she sped up, both hearing police sirens. "Aw, fuck! They called in the Vice squad as well! Hang on tight, Salvatore!" She says, speeding up to as fast as the Sentinel would go as she reached the bridge.

"Damn it, construction's barely finished! Punch it, kid!" Salvatore yells, Gionna driving up the ramp and over the gap as they screamed, both heads hitting the roof as the car landed.

"Are you alright, Mr. Leone?" Gionna asks after they reached the safehouse, Salvatore nodding before both walked into it, greeted by the heat on full blast.

It wasn't long until Gionna walked outside and saw Juana and Toni, Gionna and Juana hugging.

"Are you and the little one okay? No shooting, no wounds?!" Gionna asks.

"We're fine. Bit dizzy from the fast driving but okay." Juana says.

Both let go and all three walked into the safe house, Toni seeing a note left by Salvatore.

' _Toni. The guys are gonna be coming by later. Dress well. Ciao, Salvatore.'_

The note made Gionna think back… and those thoughts crept into her mind again.

(2 days before freighter incident)

"Mickey, you son of a bitch! What did you do that for?!" Gionna yells after Mickey killed J.D in front of her, Toni and Juana.

"The guy was a fucking rat! Screwed over his own boss! Disgrazia!" Mickey says.

"I screwed Vincenzo over and you didn't blow my brains out!" Gionna yells, Juana trying to calm her down.

"Toni, is your sis feeling alright?" Mickey asks.

"Claire is gonna kill me! Her boss was just killed, I promised nothing bad would happen and I blew it!" Gionna says.

"Claire ain't gonna kill no one, she's too soft!" Mickey says.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! You thought I was too soft and I went and nearly killed Jon Gravelli, he was in a coma for three months!" Gionna says.

"Maybe soft was the wrong word… too forgiving, then." Mickey says.

"Everyone just take deep breaths and we'll get rid of the body." Toni says, him and Mickey getting in and driving off as Gionna and Juana started walking.

(Present time)

"Just… be careful, okay? Mickey has a really sensitive trigger finger." Gionna says as she straightened Toni's tie.

"I'll be alright… you okay? You still seem a bit worn out." Toni says.

"Maybe I went back to work too soon." Gionna says before she and Toni hug and Toni leaves, Gionna putting some water in a teapot as Juana walked over to her. "Am I worrying too much about him?" She asks.

"Maybe a bit, he's not exactly a 9 year old." Juana says.

"Yeah… I just… he's always worried about me, even when we were kids." Gionna says, putting the teapot on the stove and setting the water to boil as outside, it started again... a mix of rain and sleet, the same light mix that was a predecessor to the nor'easter. "Starts earlier every year. Did it ever snow in San Andreas?" She says.

"Rarely but sometimes. Hardly much more than a dusting in the city, but… the forest and mountain areas got quite a lot more." Juana says.

"Over here and Alderney, we deal with snow from October to April… there was a terrible nor'easter in early 93…" Gionna says, trying to forget that night but the screaming and shouting echoed and she rubbed her neck as she felt the knife, Juana trying to comfort her by rubbing her hand up and down Gionna's back. "I'm a walking night terror… being attacked by crazy people." She says softly.

"You're not… you're the opposite. You're what people want to be… without fear, we wouldn't know where to stop. Without trauma and pain in our pasts, we wouldn't know how to live, we wouldn't understand it. To fully understand something, you have to experience it… that's why it's not such a bad thing. Fear, pain, terrors in the past… they make us kind in the end." Juana says.

Gionna was about to respond but the door opened and Terry walked in, Gionna shutting the stove off and pouring some into a cup that had two bags of green tea in it.

"That decaf?" Terry asks after he and Gionna kiss.

"I don't trust myself with something too strong." Gionna says.

It was around dinner time that Toni returned unharmed… and a smile.

"Salvatore promoted you to made man?" Gionna asks.

"Yep. No more craziness." Toni says as they hug.


End file.
